challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Sodor/Invasion of the Icy Snatchers
Invasion of the Icy Snatchers is the fourth episode of Battle For Sodor. In this episode, Rajiv switches bodies with Gina. Transcript *(The episode begins at Knapford Station. Philip walks up to Axel.) *Philip: Hey, Axel, remember how that weird number told the contestants about the strange budget cuts that affected that last contest? *Axel: Of course I remember! *(Four falls down and lands between them.) *Four: Well then, Axel, why don't you do something about it? Oh, and Philip, don't call me a weird number. *Philip: Sorry. (to Axel) Yeah, Axel, you should do something about it! Maybe erase the memory of the contestants who suffered from the budget cuts. *Axel: Huh? *Four: The contestants who lost their swimsuits in the shunting challenge due to budget cuts, remember? *Axel: Oh yeah. But you're expecting me to do that? I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker! *Four: So you can't erase the contestants' memory? *Axel: Of course I can. I'm a doctor. *(Sometime later...) *(The contestants mentioned are all asleep, and so is Raul. Axel and Ashima are there as well, awake.) *Ashima: Axel, you've done it! You've erased each one's memory of the shunting challenge! But why did you have to erase Raul's memory as well? *Axel: (imitates Four) Because of budget cuts. (normal voice) I'd better go and tell that number thing. *(Cut to Four. Axel runs toward him.) *Axel: Four thing, four thing, four thing! *Four: What? *Axel: You know how Philip suggested I should erase the contestants' memory of the shunting challenge? *Four: Yeah. *Axel: Well, it's done! Take a look! *(They both go back to Ashima and the sleeping contestants. Rajiv wakes up.) *Ashima: Stay back. It looks like Rajiv is waking up. You know how evil he is. *Gina (off-screen): Ashima! *Ashima: Gina? Gina, where are you? *Gina (off-screen): Whaaaa? *Axel: You know, I think that voice is coming from Rajiv! *Rajiv (in Gina's voice): What's happened? *(Gina walks over.) *Gina (in Rajiv's voice): Aha! You fell for it! *Axel: Rajiv? *Gina (in Rajiv's voice): That's right! I switched bodies with Gina! You erased Gina's memory of the shunting challenge, Axel! Not mine. *Four: Strange. *(Ace Book flies over.) *Ace Book: Hey, contestants! Guess what time it is! *Ashima: It's time for Cake at Stake? *Ace Book: That's right! It's time for Cake at Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! *(Everyone wakes up.) *Ivan: What happened? *Axel: There was a shunting contest. You got terrible scores because of budget cuts. That gave you Lose Tokens. Except for you, Raul. You got a good score and no Lose Token. *Raul: Good to know. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Four: Announcer: The Losers 2, as you know, one of your members is about to be eliminated. We got 22 votes. *X: Ashima and Gina got no votes. Percy and Ivan got 2 votes. Rajiv and Vinnie got 4 votes, while Philip is eliminated with 10 votes. Have fun in the TLC, Philip! *(Philip is sent to the TLC.) The Challenge *Spencer: I just, like, realized something! Since Gina switched bodies with Rajiv, we, like, totally need to switch them back! *Percy: You're right, Spencer! But where's Rajiv? *X: I guess the next challenge will be to find Rajiv and have her switch bodies with Gina so they'll be back to normal. The Challenge... further explained. Camp members, have each contestant you're playing as who's still in come up with two gadget ideas: One to find Rajiv, and one to unswitch the bodies of Rajiv and Gina. The challenge ends September 21st. The team with the best Rajiv-finding gadget and the team with the best body-switching gadget will receive immunity. Results *X: Shane's Rajiv detector actually led us to Gina. *Ace Book: However, we found Henry's Ultra SwitchMachine and Spencer's Contestant Mapper to be the best gadgets to use! *Four: So that means The Lifesavers and Death P.A.C.T. 2 are the only teams to gain immunity. *X: And The Losers 2 are up for elimination again! Epilogue *(Rajiv and Gina are alone.) *Gina: Rajiv, why did you switch bodies with me? I want... *Rajiv (interrupting): Because I didn't want to get my memory erased. *Gina: So that's why I don't remember the shunting contest! Oh my freezer! But why did you switch bodies with me instead of someone else? *Rajiv: I just randomly chose you. The next episode may explain why I didn't want my memory erased. You'll just have to wait until then!